DOM-MetalDream
__TOC__ Map description This map is quite large. Many elevators lead from the inner base to outside and to the acid below. Control points are close to each other, but look out for Redeemer missiles. Players must take extreme care in order to escape from splash damage and to avoid falling into the rig slime down below. The center room has a teleporter which leads to the Redeemer, Sniper Rifle, and the Invisibility. Avoid falling into the water, as it deals minor damage each second to anyone swimming in it. Domination points * Crane: * Helipad ''' * '''Boxes: Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Winning this match nets you the Domination Championship. Tips and tricks * Most of the best weapons are located in the interior of the rig, though you'll find plenty of ammunition and even some decent weapons outside. Don't hang around the interior of the rig too much; all the control points are positioned outside, and you must assist on offense and defense as soon as possible. With the close proximity of all the points, you can expect each to change hands quickly."Domination Map Strategies: DOM-MetalDream (Cont.)" @ PlanetUnreal * Use the red teleporter positioned near the signs marked 4 to reach the top of the sniper tower. From this relatively safe position, you can eliminate the defenders at all three control points and even use the redeemer to clear out several enemies at once. * The easiest two control points to maintain are the helipad and crane. A shield belt and rocket launcher positioned near the helipad give you plenty of firepower and armor; further, you can see the situation at the crane control point while standing on the helipad. As for the crane, the health keg can keep the defenders healthy, and you're only a hop, skip, and a jump from the other two control points. * Don't bother heading down to the bottom of the rig. You'll only find a few weapons there, like the pulse gun and the minigun, and the water below is toxic to your skin. Instead, stay in the rig interior to gain firepower and head to the exterior as soon as possible to grab and maintain control points. Trivia * The retail version features Blood Reavers as the rival team. * This map started life as an Assault map, but because maps for this gametype were hard to do without coordination between the level designers and Steven Polge (the AI programmer) Inoxx was asked to turn it into a Domination map, instead. As an Assault map, the attacking team started at the ship at the bottom of the ocean, then they had to take control of the oil rig. * Another "what could have been" bit comes from Inoxx wanting the map to be in a daylight setting, but having problems for that due to the Skybox parallax effect. * This map was inspired by the movie Armageddon. * There's a hidden level entry text: "Welcome to MetalDream" Author's Notes Gallery ut99-DOM-MetalDream-Sketch1.jpg|Sketch of the map. ut99-DOM-MetalDream-Sketch2.jpg|Sketch of the map. External links and references * "Domination Map Strategies: DOM-MetalDream" @ PlanetUnreal See also